


Waiting

by eerian_sadow



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Gen, friendship fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:16:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Waiting was always the worst part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

Waiting  
100 Themes Challenge  
Theme #19—Gray

The muddy road, the town and the sky were all the same depressing shade of grey.

They had been driving through similar conditions for a week now, and Hakkai wished that it would _just rain_ so that he could move past the melancholy that was weighing him down. When he glanced at Sanzo out of the corner of his eye, he could see the same desire reflected in the other man. The rain was never good for either of the, but this anticipation was much worse.

At least when the rain was over, Gojyo and Goku could be counted on to bring their spirits back up.

“Sanzo, I’m hungry.”

Goku’s whining statement resulted in the fan being firmly imbedded in his scalp. “I don’t want to hear it!” Sanzo shouted.

With a sigh, Hakkai pulled the jeep to a stop in front of the local inn hoping to stall the inevitable shouting match that would follow. “I’m sure they’ll have something in the kitchen, Goku.”

“Yay!” the brunette youth jumped out of the jeep as soon as it stopped. “C’mon you guys! Let’s go!”

Sanzo made an aggravated noise, but followed his charge inside. Hakkai sat in the jeep for a moment longer with Gojyo.

“You guys are tense,” the kappa observed, leaning over the back of the seat to look at his roommate. “You doin’ all right?”

“Its just the weather, Gojyo,” the youkai replied. “Waiting for the rain is worse than the actual rain, I’m discovering.”

“It’ll pass.” Gojyo patted Hakkai on the shoulder comfortingly before getting out of the jeep. “But I’m here if you want to talk.”

Hakkai gave him a sad smile. “Where else would you be?”


End file.
